Can you change a SOLDIER?
by Sephiroth x Vincent
Summary: So can you change something like a SOLDIER, when all they are born for is war. 'They fight and they love it.'


**Replaying an old classic brings about, fun, nostalgia and fanfic ideas. So yeah I've been playing through the FFVII series again for the …?... time, just can't get enough of this particular Final Fantasy. However I do like the thirteen series, as well as FFVIII, even though the only likeable character in that is Squall. **

**So back to the story, its set after Sephiroth is sent to the lifestream. Will he turn rogue or turn over a new leaf? **

* * *

**Prologue**

Sephiroth had awoken some place unfamiliar, large amounts of green energy flowed freely in the darkened area. He staggered forward, still holding his side with his right hand, as the pain wracked his body with every step. Masamune was still with him, that was a relief. However he had lost the one thing he needed most.

He carried on until fatigue finally got him, the pain had also become unbearable, his grip on masamune lessened, it made a dull sound as it hit the dark floor. He followed suit not seconds after, falling to his knees in defeat. He placed his left arm around himself, as he now looked down at his right blood covered glove.

"H-How was this…possible?" He thought to himself.

"What do you remember?" A woman asked from in front of him.

Sephiroth looked up stunned and angry with himself for not even noticing her presence.

"Where is she?" He growled, not caring who he was talking to.

The woman looked upon him, as if he was a mere insect, "I have rid you of that cancerous abomination."

Sephiroth didn't take this lightly, rage built up inside him, giving him the adrenaline he needed. He grabbed hold of masamune and stood up sharply, the pain had been masked with the rage he now felt towards this woman. Taking masamune in both hands, he just managed to run at the woman. However it didn't quite play out as he'd hoped it would, he found himself blasted back with so much force it would have killed a human instantaneously. Pain greeted him in bulk, masamune had landed well out of reach, it didn't matter now though, as he no longer had the energy to stand or even keep his eyes open.

"You are no match for the power of a goddess, especially in your state," The woman warmed him, as she sent a cure his way, just enough to keep him awake.

"Minerva," Sephiroth managed, from his laid position on the floor. The pain had eased a little, but it wasn't entirely easy to get comfortable, especially in the state he was in.

"Now what do you remember?" She asked again.

Stupid question to ask him, he could remember everything clearly, from his childhood to before his death.

"I-I was about to…"

"Destroy the planet," She added for him.

"….Yes, mother had talked to me….and you, you destroyed her," Sephiroth growled threateningly.

"That thing was not your real mother, it is not female, but a genderless parasite," Minerva explained, "You were born from human parents."

Sephiroth didn't want to believe anything that was being told to him. Gods were no better than that worthless waste of a human, Hojo.

"I understand you were just a victim in all of this, an experiment gone rouge. You were the pawn for that parasite, I will not let you or it, destroy the planet."

"Then kill me."

"No, that is not my intentions for you."

"So what then," Sephiroth asked outraged, "Keep me here to suffer for all eternity?"

"I am willing to give you a second chance in life. I hope you can come to your senses and find out the real truth about yourself. There is only so much in which I can do myself, whether you follow your destructive path or choose your own, is entirely in your hands. However be warned, if you do chose to side with that abomination, just know there will always be someone to stop you," Minerva gave him her warning and would now leave it to him to decide.

Sephiroth was then sent back to the mako reactor at Nibelheim, however no one knew a thing that had happened in there, the president had ordered The Turks to take over.

"Sephiroth must be put down no matter what," Tseng warned, "Proceed with extreme caution. He has not been seen leaving the reactor."

"This is fucked up, yo," Reno complained.

Rude nodded his agreement.

"I agree, sir. How are we going to take down Sephiroth?" Elena added, "You know what's he's capable of."

"Orders are orders, now move out," Tseng said calmly.

He led them all inside, being leader really had its disadvantages sometimes. They all headed in cautiously, until they came to a figure lying on the floor, "Elena or Cissnei check his vitals," Tseng said as he, Reno and Rude advanced.

"Dead, sir," Cissnei informed him, as expected.

He gestured for them to advance further, until they came to the room with the pods and Jenova's holding cell.

"What are they doing?" Elena asked aloud.

"Trying to recreate another Sephiroth no doubt," Tseng told her.

"What chance do we have against one," Reno told them.

"Check those two," Tseng ordered, pointing to Zack and Cloud. Rude helped the girls with Zack, who'd somehow landed on one of the pods, while Reno checked Cloud.

Tseng then headed into the Jenova room to find Sephiroth slumped against the wall. He looked terrible, there was blood pooling the floor by his feet. Tseng couldn't see the other man's face, as it was obscured by his fringe. He held his gun in front of him, but he just couldn't bring himself to kill or even harm him in anyway.

"Foolishness will be your downfall," Sephiroth sneered.

Before Tseng could react, Sephiroth had raised masamune. The last thing he felt was a searing pain in his chest and being slammed into the wall.

Hojo had come in just as the Turks had been trying to kill the rouge SOLDIER.

"Shoot him," Hojo ordered to one of the Shinra troops with him, the young troop did as ordered.

Sephiroth was once again, brought to his knees.

"My prized experiment," Hojo sneered, "There's no way I'm letting you die. Take him to the manor."

"Y-You're not serious, Professor," Elena cried, as she sat holding Tseng, "Look at what he's done."

"Yes I know. Good isn't it?" Hojo told her proudly.

"Not when it's the boss, yo," Reno threatened, pointing his weapon at him. Rude and Cissnei were ready to back him up.

Hojo looked unfazed as he pointed to the downed Turk leader, "Take him back to Shinra, if you're lucky he may survive."

Two more guard troops came in with a stretcher. They took Tseng to the helicopter, with the rest of the beaten Turks in tow. Sephiroth, Cloud and Zack had been placed in mako tanks. Hojo had checked up on them constantly, however there had been no change in any of their conditions, he'd now considered Sephiroth a failure with the other two. Jenova had been relocated in the Shinra headquarters science floor. Hojo had long since abandoned his three subjects, but security was still active in the area, until they found out what they were planning on doing with them.

Zack had managed to escape, as they were still being kept fed. He'd managed to free Cloud as well, but would have to carry the young blond out himself. He picked up his Buster sword and headed on out, taking out as many people that got in their way as possible. He stopped at a room, the door was slightly open, there were two scientists talking.

"What do you think Hojo's going to do with him?"

"Don't know. I'm more bothered about if he manages to escape."

"Yeah I don't wanna think about it. You know we need more money for this, what if we're killed, think of our families."

"Just don't think like that."

Zack looked up to see who they were talking about, "It can't be. I thought Cloud killed him."

"This way, come on they got out," Security was hot on their heels now.

Zack had managed to get them out of the manor and hitch a ride on the back of a pickup. They'd nearly made it to Midgar, when they were attacked by the Shinra army. Zack had been killed and Cloud was left for dead, he'd had to make his way to Midgar by foot, half carrying, half dragging his new sword.

* * *

**Let me know what you think.**


End file.
